Suicide Squad: Assassin Games MA
by ChanceFortune
Summary: After centuries of conquest The League of Assassin's has finally come under the the radar of the United States Government. Amanda Waller is determined to rid the world of this threat once and for all but when she quickly realizes that she is outmatched by The Demon's Head she is forced to call in her last option. Task Force X or better known as The Suicide Squad.


Suicide Squad

Assassins Game

Chapter 1

Activate Task Force X

His face full of malleus cast an eerie aura in the war room at A.R.G.U.S headquarters in Krazikstan. Occasionally operatives would look up at it on the computer screen but almost immediately look back down. It was a strange site. Most of these men were hand selected from the best special operations detachments in the U.S Military. DEVGRU, SFOD-D, C.I.A etc. Men who spent the last half of their lives fighting and killing in the most hostile environments and who hunted the most vile scum on the Earth were borderline paralyzed by the site of this one man. The Demon's Head…Ras Al Ghul.

"This is our target. We've included this image and the images of his top agents in your kill decks. Memorize them and understand the importance of this operation." Amanda Waller announced unfazed by the omnipotence of Ras Al Ghul or his League of Assassins. "For too long this organization has gone unhampered in its conquest of the world. The leash has officially come off gentlemen. We are going to dismantle and destroy any remnants of the League of Assassins once and for all."

Waller always carried weight with her statements. It was said she had even stood toe to toe with The Batman and made him flinch. She was a husky women but none the less dangerous. In her younger days she was field operative within a special sub division of the C.I.A. She later became an advisor to the Secretary of Defense. Now she spent her time hunting and killing any and all national security threats as director of A.R.G.U.S. An elite division of the U.S Government which specializes in superhuman activities and targets. The League of Assassins is now on the ARGUS radar.

"Is there any questions thus far?" Waller asks as she scans the rows of men seated before her.

"Ma'am?" A younger operator in the front row raises his hand.

"Go ahead." Waller says but she already knows what the question will concern.

"Is it true…is this guy an immortal." The fear is evident in his voice. Most of these men have only briefly encountered super humans, and rarely super villains of Ras's caliber. The U.S government had been content with letting such individuals be a problem for the Justice League but in recent times the U.S has had a change of heart and has taken initiative to deal with these criminals in their own way much to the disapproval of the League.

"Let me make this perfectly clear. Ras Al Ghul is just another terrorist. It is true he has likely walked this Earth for a great deal of time do to his access to ancient chemicals. That being said he is a man and he bleeds just the same. Do not forget that and execute this mission like every mission before it and you will be fine." Waller's words seem to bring some motivation into the room but she knows deep down…these men are scared…and frankly they should be. The League of Assassins has crippled entire empires and quite possibly has shaped the course of human history from the shadows for the last 5 centuries. Waller straightens her posture and raises her voice. "Ok gentlemen the time is currently 1700 we S.P at 2100. That gives four hours. Finalize your gear preparation, get some sleep, or eat some chow but be ready to roll out and complete this mission you got it?"

"YES MA'AM!" The men shout in unison as they rise to their feet and begin exiting the brief center.

When the room is clear Waller walks to the computer screen and stares briefly at the image of Ras Al Ghul. His hate filled eyes meet her but she doesn't flinch. Instead she scoffs changes the image to a live feed of a young women in an Air Force uniform wearing a headset.

"Lt. Has Col. Trevor's recon team report back since last transmission."

"Negative Miss Waller, we have had no comms from Col Trevor since they hit their last checkpoint. We haven't been able to get them up on the sat phone either." The young Lieutenant seems nervous as she delivers this information.

"WHAT!? Why wasn't I informed about this earlier!?" Waller shouts.

"We've been trying to troubleshoot the problem ma'am but there appears to be a problem with the signal."

Amanda Waller's eyes narrow with suspicion.

"Alert Q.R.F, we are now on Red Alert Status. I want this facility locked down and every room cleared immediately!" Waller gives the orders crisp and clear and full of authority.

"Y-yes ma'am…wait…were getting a transmission from Trevor's unit."

"Put it on speaker." Waller orders

"Hello my American friends." An unfamiliar but threatening voice states over the intercoms.

"Identify yourself!" Waller commands.

"I am simply a servant to my Master Miss Waller same as you. Ras Al Ghul sends his regards." The line goes quiet except for the subtle sound of white noise over the net. Before Waller is able to react an explosion rocks the base and the entire building goes to red light as alarms begin sounding off loudly. Without a pause Waller rushes to her safe. After scanning the palm I.D she gains access and withdraws a compaq MP5 submachine gun. She moves quickly loading the magazine and rushing into the hallway where absolute chaos has erupted. Two operators in full combat kit rush to her rifles at the ready.

"Ma'am we need to get you out of here A.S.A.P." One of them states. A far more aged and professional operator then his partner who looks young enough to have just joined the teams.

"Well then let's not waste any time. Lead the way." Waller states.

The three of them make their way for the emergency helicopter pad. Gunfire and flames roar around them. Waller catches glimpse of a small team of troops holding off an assault from assassins in shroud. She holds the gaze long enough to see the last man fall by the Assassin's sword. Just then two more assassins land in front of Waller and her security. Then two more from the rear; they are surrounded. The assassins move in quickly to dispatch the three of them but the older operator is quick and draws his rifle fast enough to catch the first assassin in the face but not quick enough for the second who pushes down the barrel and attempts to slice at the bearded soldiers throat, luckily the operator leans back enough to miss the blade and delivers a kick to the sternum of the assassin sending him backwards. The younger operator is frozen momentarily before old man smacks him in the back of the head which seems to jar him as he pulls his rifle and shoots the assassin point blank in the chest. In the back Waller is holding off the other two assassins with the MP5 but they seems to cut through her rounds with their swords. One round manages to find its way into the skull of a single assassin but the last one is still coming and Waller is out of rounds. The old operator comes to her rescue quickly with his .45 and tries to suppress the assassin.

"Ma'am you need to move NOW!"

"Roger, you come with me!" Waller orders the younger soldier. They move quickly leaving the old operator to fend off the last assassin before he is quickly joined by his comrades and they overwhelm the soldier. Waller forces herself to keep looking forward. They manage to make it to the helicopter pad where the chopper is already running and ready to go. A door gunner sits at the ready behind his minigun turret. Waller and the young soldier board the chopper and it's at this moment she realizes it is the same soldier who had raised his hand during the briefing.

"We made it ma'am we-." The soldier doesn't have the opportunity to finish his sentence before a shuriken star finds its way into his throat and he drops down bleeding out profusely. Waller looks and sees several assassins charging for their helicopter. The door gunner opens fire on them immediately.

"Pilot, get us the hell out of here!" Waller shouts just as one assassin manages to slip past the door gunner and get close to her. Before the assassin is able to deliver a blow with his blade Waller opens fire with a small pistol she keeps at her side which knocks the assassin from the chopper just as it lifts off and leaves the ground. The door gunner continues to pound the remaining assassins on the roof of the compound.

Waller moves to a small compartment within the chopper that she accesses with her thumbprint. Inside is a radio and a large red button. With one last look at the compound he hits the button and suddenly the entire building goes up in smoke and flame. Without a second look back or a thought to the amount of her own men she just killed Waller goes now to the radio.

"This is director Waller. Krazikstan has fallen. Initiating protocol 13. Activate Task Force X."

The helicopter flies off into the sunset leaving a pile of corpses and debris behind it.

Chapter 2

Recruitment

Sweat dripped from his forehead down to his bare chest as he tightened his grip around the steel bars. His arms shortened and all the muscles up his arm visually contracted tightly as he hoisted himself upwards till his chin was far past the bar and then slowly he lowered himself down. His body was a tapestry of cuts and burns over a layer of lean muscle mass.

"FLOYD LAWTON!" The guard shouted from behind.

Deadshot released the bar and turned around slowly. His eyes were sharp with focus and they shined with an intent not broken by the cage he was confined to. He moved slowly to the bars outside of which stood a guard armed in full riot gear and assault rifle as was the standard in Belle Reve Penitentiary home to the most dangerous killers in U.S custody aside from Arkham Asylum that is. Deadshot has called it home ever since The Batman took him down a few years back. The only man Deadshot has ever missed a shot at. Now the only time he saw the light of day it was when he got tasked out to Waller's little club of killers known officially as Task Force X but unofficially The Suicide Squad. The deal was he did a little community service for the government and he gets a reduced sentence…of course most of the time the deal never seems to work out in his favor.

"What is it?" Deadshot asked in a serious tone.

The guard quickly stood aside in almost a ceremonial manner as Amanda Waller escorted by two more guards walked towards Deadshot's cell.

"Amanda Waller...well if you're here then that must mean were getting the band back together. So what did you screw up this time?"

"We lost an overseas asset to a very powerful terrorist organization. In addition one of our teams has gone dark in the area. We are sending Task Force X in to recover any remnants of the team and IF at all possible complete their mission." Waller's tone doesn't budge from its intensity even in the slightest.

"So who are we talking about here? Al Qaeda, Boko Haram?" Deadshot seemed bored with this mission as if this was something the Suicide Squad would be needed for.

"Try the League of Assassins." Waller drops the news on Deadshot heavy. He gets the message as his face shifts in an almost uncomfortable expression.

"W-what was their mission?" Deadshot is a man of reputation and as such maintains his pose.

"To assassinate Ras Al Ghul and dismantle the League of Assassins permanently." Waller speaks as if she doesn't fully understand the gravity of what she just said.

"You're biting off a lot more than you can chew here Waller. A lot more." Deadshot begins walking back towards the rear of his cell.

"Do I sense fear from Floyd Deadshot Lawton?" Waller asks mockingly as she puts her hands on her hips. The taunt works as Lawton swings back around and walks quickly to the bars and almost slams against them.

"It's not about fear you dumb bitch, it's about common sense. Ras Al Ghul and the League of Assassins are synonymous in the underground with everything you should avoid. It is in their name. They are killers born and bred not like any of your men, not anyone in here, not even me. There is no way in hell I'm going after The Demon's Head." Deadshot has laid all his cards on the table. He has said what all of Waller's men were thinking.

Waller smiles slyly.

"I figured as much. Deep down all of you criminals are cowards; but if that is really how you feel then I can't send you into the field now can I. You'd be more of a security liability than an asset wouldn't you. Then again if you had some incentive to complete this mission?" Waller leads off as if she is about to offer something.

"Reduced prison time doesn't do me any good if I'm dead Waller. You have nothing to offer me."

"You're right, this mission warrants a far greater reward than a few years off a life sentence. So I got some strings pulled. If you complete and survive this mission you will be granted full Presidential pardon for all your crimes in and out of the United States." Deadshot looks up at Waller intently now. "In addition the United States will pay you one lump sum of one hundred million dollars for your services. This offer is only on the table this one time Lawton take it or leave it." Deadshot looks at Amanda Waller for a moment contemplating the offer before he lets loose a subtle laugh.

"Shit…Well I guess dying out there is better than rotting in here. Ok Waller you got deal. Who am I going in with?"

"You'll have your usual team of Quinn, Boomerang, and Shark. Flag will be commander on the ground. We've made arrangements for you to rendezvous with a contact who will provide you with further operational intel and then escort you for the remainder of your mission. That only leaves one more member to obtain.

"Obtain?" Deadshot looks curiously at Waller. All members of the Suicide Squad are either in custody or on Waller's payroll. Who could be so important as to capture for this mission?

"We need someone who has faced off with the League in the past. Someone with inside information. Someone who has evaded justice for far too long anyways." Waller's lips curl into a malicious smile.

"Are you talking about who I think you're talking about?" Lawton kirks his head to the side.

"I'm sending you to recruit him personally. Don't underestimate him and I'm sure you will enjoy yourself." Waller turns and begins walking away.

"Waite! When the hell do I leave?" Waller stops and turns around.

"When you wake up." Waller says with a smile as the guard at Lawton's cell throws a small device through the bars. A puff of smoke erupts from the metallic canister and before Lawton is able to get away he is consumed in it. Things begin going blurry for Deadshot and he loses control of his legs and falls to the floor passed out.

The first thing Deadshot was aware of was his own motion sickness as the surroudnings came into focus. The rumblings around him were almost consuming. It was complete darkness at first but as he managed to crawl to his feet he saw the entire room was cast with a faint red shade. Lawton realized that he was in the back of a plane; most likely a C130. He then became aware that he was not alone. Behind him were two men in flight suits and tactical gear. Each man brandished an M4 rifle and had their faces completely shrouded in baclavacas.

"One of you want to tell me where the hell I am?" Lawton asked as he tried to rub his headache away.

The guards didn't respond just stood like statues staring at him.

"Didn't think so…" Lawton turned and saw that on the ground next to where he was laying was a duffle bag. Lawton kneeled down to inspect the contents. To his pleasant surprise the bag was completely filled with his gear. Both his wrist pistols and his eye piece included, but his excitement dimmed a bit when he saw the cases of none lethal rounds at the bottom.

Suddenly a voice came loudly over an intercom above him.

"Lawton." Amanda Waller's voice rang throughout the plane.

"Waller…where am I?" Lawton asked in an annoyed tone.

"On a plane bound for Siberia."

"Um…why?" Lawton asked now puzzled.

"We've been tracking your targets movements. He's been causing trouble for a ring of human traffickers in the region. Currently he's hold up in a small bar in the outskirts. We're dropping you in over the site. From there you're going to move in on foot."

"A bar…really?" Lawton seemed a little disappointed.

"Don't underestimate him Lawton. Expect him to be extremely hostile…him and the other patrons of this little dive."

"Sounds like a fun night…oh and thanks for the ammo." Lawton holds up the box of nonlethal rounds even though he knows Waller can't see them."

"We need him alive Lawton. If you're really so worried I have a team on stand bye around the perimeter but I'm sure the great Deadshot doesn't need any help." Waller's tone is blatantly condescending. Deadshot takes a moment before responding.

"Heh, ok let's do this." Deadshot's lips form into a smirk.

"You're nearing your drop zone now. Don't screw this up Lawton." With that the line goes dead. Lawton turns to see the drop ramp descend slowly and reveal the black sky. Lawton walks slowly towards the edge. It's at this time he realizes he had already been strapped into a parachute while he was sleeping.

"Later boys." Lawton says as he holds his hand up in the shape of a pistol and clicks his thumb. The guards tilt their heads slightly just as Lawton backflips out the back of the C130 and into the black ocean of sky.

Elsewhere a young man sits quietly at bar in the middle of nowhere. His head hangs low and his black hair covers his eyes completely; even as he raises his half empty mug to his lips and drinks down the last bit of brew. He slams the glass down roughly. The bartender gives him a hard look before grabbing the mug and filling it back up…for the sixth time. Behind him the door opens suddenly and a rush of cold Siberian air fills the room and drowns out any noise. A trio of men in makeshift military uniforms that look like they were scavenged together walk in. Strapped to their chests each man carries a pistol and a knife. The young man smiles to himself and reaches his hand underneath his brown leather jacket to where his own custom made pistols are strapped snuggly to his armor. He doesn't need to look behind him to see exactly where the three men sit themselves down, he can paint a pretty picture off of the reflections of the liquor bottles on the shelf. Beside them he knows every other scumbag in this place is packing heat and once he kicks off the show things will get really interesting.

He lifts his head up now not afraid of who recognizes that he is Jason Todd or better well known as the Red Hood Batman's former protégé turned gun toting vigilante after being murdered by The Joker and resurrected by Ras Al Ghul's Lazarus Pit. He quickly pounds the mug the bartender has placed in front of him, and with the other hand cocks back the hammer of his pistol. He can see from the corner of his eye that the three have spotted him and are preparing to get up just as the door once again swoops open but this time even more violently. The room goes silent and all eyes are on this in walking stranger. Even Jason is straining to get a peek at his face which is masked in shadows, but as he fully enters and the light shines brightly down on him he becomes very recognizable especially by his mustache and goatee, and Jason's smile quickly goes away. Floyd "Deadshot" Lawton has arrived to the party.

Chapter 3

Deadshot vs The Red Hood

Deadshot scans the room and quickly realizes the situation he is in. This dive bar is a breeding ground for underworld scum. He doesn't need his eye piece to see everyone in here is packing. Not to mention the three militant looking men at the table on his right side. Deadshot decides best to get the kid and get out of here otherwise he may actually need to call in that reaction force Waller bragged about. He spots his target front and center at the bar. He can tell by the kid's posture that he has also spotted him. Floyd approaches slowly but Jason doesn't react. Looks like they both are trying to play it cool for now. The tension in the room is thick for a moment. Lawton pulls up a seat alongside Jason and orders the cheapest beer on the menu. Everyone else in the bar seems to relax a bit and go about their business. Everyone except those three at the table.

"Charming place." Lawton says taking a small drink from his mug. He doesn't make eye contact with Jason.

"It's the only place for miles this trash can get their swig on. Actually I might stop in here every couple months and clean house. Definitely not the kind of place I thought I'd find you though." Jason pretends to speak friendly.

"Or you. Last I heard you were on the straight and narrow. Got yourself a little band of misfits, saved the world a couple times, even went back home to play hero with the Bat and the rest of his brats. Now here you are. The old Red Hood frequenting the divest of dive bars looking for small fry to plug with bullets." Lawton takes another drink from his mug and peaks at Jason from the corner of his eye. The kid seems uninterested in him at the moment or at least he's acting like he is.

"So who put a bounty on me this time?" Red Hood asked in a bored tone.

"Trust me kid there's plenty of people who would like to see your head on a stick, and someday I may even cash in on one of those paydays but for now I'm here to bring you into justice."

"Hahahaha!" Jason can't help but burst out laughing much to the discomfort of the other patrons. "Isn't that something that the hero is supposed to say to the bad guy?" Jason now looks amused.

"Let's be real here. You're not a hero, and yeah I may be a bad guy but right now I've got orders to bring you in, and you are going to go with me." Deadshot puts on a serious face but Jason is unfazed.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with Amanda Waller right?" Jason asks raising an eyebrow.

"You got it, congratulations you made the team." Deadshot smiles and it's at this time he reveals that he has a bead on Jason from his wrist cannons.

"Well I hate to break it to you but Waller is going to have to get in line. See those handsome gentlemen over there eye balling us?" Lawton looks over at the table where the three military men are glaring at the two of them. "They're human traffickers and about 3 hours ago I liberated a warehouse full of young girls before setting the entire compound on fire. They've been scowering the area looking for me." Jason takes a drink from his mug.

"Then why the hell did you wait for them!?" Lawton whispers but his irritation is obvious.

"I needed a drink, and this was the only place for miles like I already said. Funny thing is, you walked in at the worst possible time because now that they see you with me they're going to assume you had something to do with my plans. Talk about awkward huh." Jason takes another drink. Lawton watches the three men as they stand up from their table and begin making their way towards the bar.

"You deranged son of a bitch." Lawton whispers to Red Hood as the human traffickers pull their pistols from the holsters and surround them.

"You two are coming with us." The lead man says with a heavy Russian accent. He's substantially larger than the others with a large cut across his face.

"Well actually Boris as of 3 minutes ago I am property of the U.S government so I am not at liberty to go anywhere ironically. My friend will explain everything." Jason smiles at Lawton who sighs heavily. The large Russian looks at Deadshot narrowing his eyes but before he can point his gun. Deadshot steps in quickly with an uppercut and knocks the heavy man to the ground. His friends attempt to draw on Deadshot but at this point Red Hood has hopped up onto the bar…balancing on one hand and with the other he shoots both the human traffickers. Deadshot attempts to turn around and target Red Hood but the Hood is too fast and leaps over Deadshot kicking the back of his head in the process. Deadshot swings back around and takes aim at Red Hood who at this point is running for the door shooting as many other thugs as he can on the way out. Before Deadshot can fire he hears a large click followed by the feeling of steel being pressed up against his head. He slowly turns around and sees the bartender has a double barrel pointed right at his face.

"Lespedeza." The bartender smiles.

"Bye." Just as he says it a round flies through the window and lands in the bartender's skull dropping him. In the midst of ensuing chaos in the bar Deadshot calmly turns and walks out the door all around him bodies are dropping from the AGUS snipers Waller posted on standby.

Jason runs as fast as the snow will allow him to go. He has a motorcycle hidden in the tree line. If he can just get to it. As the motorcycle comes into view Jason feels a whish of air fly by his head followed by a zipping sound. The motorcycle blows up in front of him.

"Nowhere can you run I can't clip you off kid." Deadshot says smugly.

"So I guess I'm going through you then." Red Hood says picking up his helmet that landed in front of him from the explosion.

"I got 75 meters of range to take you out before you can get close enough to me to do anything. I know how you bat brats like to fight, you got no chance here." As he talks Jason puts on his bright red helmet.

"Yeah but see, there is one big difference between me and the others there Lawton. I just don't give a fuck." Red Hood quickly draws his pistols just as Deadshot fires the guns from his wrists. The air between them lights up as the rounds catch each other in the air. Red Hood charges Deadshot as he continues to fire more and more rounds. Deadshot Barrel rolls to the side and proceeds to fire back. One of Red Hood's pistols explodes in his hand but he keeps coming firing now with just the one.

"Lawton the team is in route. Need I remind you that I need him alive!?" Waller's voice rings in Deadshot's ear piece.

"Easier said than done." Deadshot responds taking out another one of Red Hood's pistols but by this time Red Hood is now in fighting distance and has drawn a large knife from his belt. He swings at Lawton who quickly backs away but doesn't see the other smaller knife as it goes right into his wrist rocket…disabling it. Red Hood then delivers a series of kicks which Deadshot blocks with his forearms until he catches one in the stomach and then a follow up spinning kick in the jaw. The power of it knocks Lawton backwards onto his rear. Red Hood stands above him knives in hand.

"You're not much without your pee shooters are you?" Red Hood asks mockingly.

"I could have killed you fifty times over you stupid punk, but like I said…I need you alive."

Suddenly a whooshing sound flies by Deadshot's head. He looks up and see's Red Hood's entire torso and neck line is filled with tranquilizer darts. Red Hood looks down and around at himself.

"Shit…" Red Hood drops to the ground in front of Deadshot.

From the tree line several ARGUS soldiers emerge dressed in jet black. The lead man walks right up to Deadshot.

"So much for not needing any help huh?" Rick Flag says as he pulls off his mask and night vision.

"I disarmed and led him to you didn't I?" Lawton asks giving Flag a narrow eyed look.

"Yeah yeah Lawton you can explain it when you wake up." Flag says smiling.

"No you don't flag not this time!" But before he can react Deadshot is shot with several tranquilizer darts and drops alongside Red Hood. Flag looks to his men.

"Ok let's load em up and ship em out, we got a schedule to keep."


End file.
